Forum:Blizzcon updates
Thanks to my Wikia and my co-worker Kirkburn, I was able to attend this year's Blizzcon. Since the only game I'm interested in is Diablo III, I'll be gathering as much details as I can and updating the wiki to add new info. I'm in the middle of updating Witch Doctor skills right now, but I'll also be updating Barbarian and Wizard skills when I get a chance to play as them again. (Yesterday was my "fun" day, where I was playing the game as a Diablo fan. Today I'm taking notes as I play, acting like a reporter, which is appropriate since Kirkburn hooked me up with a press badge.) Anyway.. just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Stay tuned for more updates. P.S. The game is freakin gorgeous. =) JoePlay (talk) 21:43, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Dan... Are you listening??? That is so cool :) Why didn't you tell us before??? Thanx a million, so that's why you were busy ;) I luv ya man. Keep the updates coming. Hey, if you can play the WD and Barb, what about their entire skill trees, the Wiz's is complete, while the chars that were revealed much earlier isn't, oh the irony!!! And find out what the Fury Mana thing stands for. We're countin on ya dude. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 01:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::So the convention is over and I have 6 notepad sheets (front and back) and a napkin (when I ran out of papers) full of descriptions on all the skills that were in the playable demo. I finished up the updates/additions for the Witch Doctor (who only had 11 skills) and added the skill names (and trees) to the Barbarian page, plus confirmed the Wizard skills. It's past midnight and I need to rest up for the flight back home in the morning. I'll pick up where I left off tomorrow night and finish adding the info I have in the next few days. JoePlay (talk) 07:23, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::You da man!!! Hope to see that info up very soon. As soon as the skill pages're created, I'll add some of the notes I found while browsing the net :) Well, have a good day's rest, you'll need it :D "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 11:43, 12 October 2008 (UTC) While sitting at the airport waiting to board my flight, I thought I'd mention a few other random things I found out: *In addidition to the quality levels (chipped, flawed, etc.), gems have been further broken down into 3 shapes: square, round, and star.. with each shape giving different benefits when socketed. So for example, a round emerald and a star emerald will have totally different bonuses. *The gems I saw in the few times that I completed the demo were: sapphire, topaz, and emerald. *I'm not sure if this is already known, but just in case - potions will have a cooldown. *At the private press conference, Jay Wilson confirmed to me that automatic stats allocation when leveling is confirmed. *I also asked him about the limit of people in a multiplayer game. It's not quite set it stone, but they are leaning towards 4. *I also asked him about the checkpoint system that was hinted at during the demo, and if it was replacing waypoints. He assured me that waypoints are still in the game, and that the checkpoints are in addition to them. When you restart a game, you will have the option of starting at the last checkpoint you reached before the last time you saved. *I didn't see any shrines in the demo, so I asked Jay about that too. He said that they aren't in the current build of the game, but that they are definitely looking at how to reuse them in some way. *And lastly, the biggest detail they told us about (IMO) - Battle.net won't be free to use. They didn't give any details regarding when it will stop being free or the method in which players will be required to pay, because they haven't decided yet, but they did say that it will not be subscription based.